Les dessous de Tokyo Babylon
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Behind the scenes of T.Y.O !


Les persos de Clamp n'appartiennent qu'à Clamp, alors je les squatte de temps en temps pour mes histoires...

En écriturenormale (ça se dit ? XD)sont les répliques exactes de Tokyo Babylon, ou de temps en temps le déroulement de l'histoire (à ma sauce...) et en _italique_ se sont les miennes, c'est à dire celles que j'ai ajoutées...

Bon, au départ, y'avait des petits dessins pour illustrer chaque perso (genre avatars), mais comme les prend pas en compte, bah ils ont lâchement été remplacés par les prénoms... tout simplement...

Et sorry pour les décalages, mais cette fic a été publiée avant sur un autre site, y'a un peu plus d'1 an... forcément... --'

Donc, cette fic s'intitule 'Les dessous de Tokyo Babylon', et traite de tout ce que vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir sur Tokyo Babylon !

Behind the scenes…

ENJOY !

* * *

**Les Dessous de Tokyo Babylon**  
par Kishû

**Tokyo Babylon 1**

vol 0. T.Y.O scène 13 : Hokuto-chan part sur une longue explication sur l'utilisation plus ou moins désastreuse sur l'environnement du gaz fréon :

**Hokuto** : De toute façon, mieux vaut se rendre à l'évidence, les vitrines de tous les grands magasins exposent ce genre de spray. Si je n'en achète pas, une autre le fera à ma place. Alors autant que je sois jolie puisqu'on n'y peut rien !

**Subaru** : Ton point de vue ne me semble pas très moral ! _Non seulement tu t'habilles comme une plouc, mais en plus t'es une grosse pollueuse !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _SUBARUUUUUUU ! On se passe de tes commentaires ! Contente-toi de lire ton texte !

* * *

_

vol 1. BABEL scène 3 :  
Après avoir exorcisé Kazué, une jeune femme complétement deséspérée qui a gâché sa vie en sautant de la tour de Tokyo (y a des idiots des fois…), Subaru et Seïshiro retrouvent Hokuto au café de la tour. Notre bel exorciste aux yeux émeraude mange une tartine beurrée :

**Hokuto : **Salut les garçons !

**Séïshirô** : Bonjour Hokuto-chan !

**Subaru :** Bonjour !

**Hokuto** : Ai-je loupé un épisode de votre folle histoire d'amour ?

**Séïshirô** : Nous étions enfermés toute la nuit tous les deux dans la tour de Tokyo…

**Hokuto** : C'est une bonne nouvelle ! La suite ?

**Subaru : **TOUSSE ! TOUSSE ! TOUSSE ! TOUSSE !

**Séishirô** : Je te laisse la deviner !

**Hokuto** : ………………….

**Subaru **: _TOUSSSE ! TOUSSE ! TOUSSSSE !_

**Séï & Hokuto** : ……………………...

**Subaru** : _TOUSSSE ! TOUSSE ! TOUSSSSE !_

**Hokuto**_ : Psssss ! Subaru ! La prochaine réplique c'est : « je dois partir ! »_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_MAIS C'EST QUOI SON PROBLÈME ? LA RÉPLIQUE !_

**Subaru** : _TOUSSSSSE ! TOUSSE ! KOF ! KOF !_

**Hokuto** : _MAIS IL S'ÉTOUFFE !_

**Subaru** : _TOUUUUUUUUOUUOUOUUUSSSSSSSSSSSE_ !

**Hokuto** : _IL DEVIENT ROUGE ?_

**Séïshirô** : _MAINTENANT VIOLET !_

**Hokuto** : _MAIS IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! MON FRÈRE !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _OUUUUIIIIIIN ! PUTAIN FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! MON EXORCISTE PRÉFÉRÉ PEUT PAS MOURIIIIIIIR ! SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !_

**Subaru** : _BLEEEEUUUUUUAAAARRRRRRKKKKK !_

Ainsi donc, Subaru régurgita sa tartine et surtout beaucoup de bile…

**Subaru** : _J'ai cru mourir...

* * *

_

vol 1,5. DESTINE scène 25 : Subaru court sur la gare, à la poursuite d'un Shikigami. Seïshiro l'observe d'un œil mauvais pendant que celui-ci se broute :

**Subaru **: _AAAAAaaaaaaÏïeeeee ! C'EST QUOI CES § !µ$£$ de câbles de caméras !_

**KISHÛ LA REALISATRICE :** _MAIS OUI ? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FOUS LÀ, ÇAAAA ?_

**Subaru** : _J'en ai assez ! Je me retire dans ma loge !_ (Porte qui claque)

**KISHÛ LA REALISATRICE :** _Raoul, t'as filmé tout ça ou moins ? On va la garder !_

**Séïshirô** : _Pauvre Subaru !_

Ainsi donc, la scène ou Subaru s'écrase comme une crêpe à la gare Yamanoté était donc en fait un problème de câblage… (je jure que Satsuki était pas dans le coup !)

* * *

vol 1,5. DESTINEE scène 42 : La fin du premier volume : Seïshiro vient de faire sa première entrée en tant que Sakurazu… Saka… et merde, Sakuzuka… et puis merde ! on fera avec ! Pourquoi faut toujours qu'y en ait avec des noms comme ça ? (**Séï** : _t'as pas vu le tien ? _) Subaru est troublé, et Hokuto l'interpelle pour venir manger un truc immangeable et typiquement nippon : 

**Hokuto** : Subaru ! Si tu ne viens pas immédiatement, je mange tout le Mochikinchaku !

**Subaru** : _Rien à foutre ! J'aime pas ça !_

**KISHÛ LA REALISATRICE :** _SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUU ! MOI, J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES COMMENTAIRES !

* * *

_

**Tokyo Babylon 2**

vol 2. RÊVE scène 12 : Subaru, bien peinard dans son lit, voit celui-ci remuer :

**Subaru **: Qui est là ?

**Hokuto** : Aah ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand maître du Yin et du Yang n'ait pas senti la présence de sa sœur à quelques cm !

**Séishirô** : Bonjour Subaru-kun ! Je ne savais pas que tu dormais avec un ravissant pyjama à pois…

**Subaru **: _NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? VOUS AVEZ PAS PENSÉ QUE J'AIMERAIS AVOIR UN PEU MON INTIMITÉ ? IMAGINEZ QUE J'AURAI ÉTÉ À POIL OU QUELQUE CHOSE DANS CE GENRE ? J'AI DROIT À MA VIE PRIVÉE, MERDE !_ (cri du cœur)

**Hokuto **: _Heu… c'est dans le scénario ça ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_ Je crois que je vais l'écorcher vif… Mais je lui pardonne parce qu'il sera bientôt canon…

* * *

_

vol 2. RÊVE scène 28 : Subaru vient de sauver la jeune Mitsuki qui était prisonnière d'un rêve… ce premier se demande comment un Shikigami a pu intervenir. Seïshiro, attendant patiemment en bas, se dit :

**Séïshirô** : Hum, j'ai une rivale… _Elle va bientôt nourrir mon cerisier de toute façon, il en a marre des conserves…_

**Subaru** : _QUOOOOOIIIII ? ELLE VA MOURIR ? C'EST DANS LE SCRIPT ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Comment j'ai pu engager de pareils abrutis ?

* * *

_

**Tokyo Babylon 3**

vol 3. CALL A scène 5 : Séïshiro convaint Subaru de faire une prédiction sur leur vie future...

**FEMME :** Quelle est la date de naissance de votre amie ?

**Séïshirô**: Subaru ! Ta date de naissance !

**Subaru** : Le 19 Février 1974

**FEMME :** Et le lieu ?

**Subaru** : Je suis né à Tokyo

**FEMME :** C'est vrai ?

**Subaru** : _#Ben non non tu vois ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? c'est vrai que je mens !#_ O… oui !

**FEMME :** (s'adresse à Seï) À vous maintenant !

**Séïshirô**: Moi ? Je suis né le 1er avril 1965 à Tokyo.

**Subaru** : _Ben t'es vieux dis donc…_

**Séïshirô**: _Je… je vois que la différence d'âge a beaucoup d'importance pour toi en couple… je ne te croyais pas comme ça Subaru… j'ai déjà mal supporté le fait que tu me trompes avec Kamui, mais là c'est trop ! ADIEUX !_ (geste magistral) _Va retrouver ton jeune blanbec_ (comment ça s'écrit ?) !

**Subaru** : _Seïshiro ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je suis désolé ! REVIENS ! Ne me quitte paaaas !_

(P.S : cette histoire s'appelle toujours _Les dessous de Tokyo Babylon_, parce que là ça tourne au feuilleton américain à l'eau de rose)

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** (Absence de commentaire : elle trouve cette scène à la fois stupide et belle, et surtout, elle vient de réaliser que Subaru allait peut être redevenir célibataire…)

* * *

vol 3. CALL A scène 9 : Hokuto parle à Subaru-kun et Seï-chan de la fin du monde : 

**Hokuto **: Tu sais, la fin du monde est en théorie dans 4 ans, alors je suis plus préoccupée par les soldes qui débuteront dans 3 jours au grand magasin Marui !

**Séïshirô**: _Heu… dans 8 ans tu veux dire ?_

**Hokuto **: _8 ans ? Dans 4 ans ! On est en 1995 !_

**Séïshirô**: _Heu… non ! En 1991 cocotte !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Elle ne sait même pas en quelle année on est… retenez-moi ou je vais…._

**Hokuto **: (Se concentre à mort, elle doit additionner 1 + 8)

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Mais quelle naze ! Mais quelle naze ! Mais quelle naaaaaaaaaaze !_

**Hokuto **: _Les maths ça a jamais été ma tasse de thé… en parlant de thé, ça donne soif !_

**Séïshirô**: _Je l'aide tous les soirs pour ses devoirs !_

**Subaru** : _Moi aussi, un peu…_ (ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu, tiens)

**Séïshirô**: _Mon petit intello d'amour !_

**Subaru** : _COUPEZ ! COUPEEEEZ !_

BLADAM BADABOUM !

**Hokuto **: _EEEEEhhhh ! La caméra s'est crashée ! Je savais que ces supports de caméra étaient pourris…_ (elle donne un coup de pied sur la petite table posée au milieu de la pièce … mince ! C'est pas une table, c'est un tapis… tant pis, on fera avec… soudain, tout le décor s'effrondre)

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM BOOOUUUUUM !

**Hokuto **: _… ne me dites pas que le décor était retenu par la carpette !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**(pleure de désespoir)

* * *

**Tokyo Babylon 4**

vol 5. SAVE B scène 17 : Hokuto et Seïshiro restent seuls dans la cuisine après le départ de Subaru : l'assassin… enfin, on le sait pas… merde, c'est pas bon de révéler une fin comme ça… on le fera avec… il demande à la bonne de service (**Hokuto **: _QUOOOOOOIIIII ?_). Ben quoi ? Elle sait pas faire la cuisine normalement sans provoquer un incendie… les scènes avec les bons petits plats préparés amoureusement par Hokuto viennent en fait du traiteur chinois du coin… (il arrive toujours à nous refiler des sushis chinois, mais on sait pas avec quoi s'est fait exactement…)… bref, c'est hors sujet là. (WAAA la gaffe !). Seï-chan demande à Hokuto si le fait que Subaru tombe amoureux de lui ne la dérange pas… elle lui répond alors :

**Hokuto **: Si ça lui plaît ! Mais si jamais tu le faisais souffrir, je te tuerais !

Hokuto prend un couteau de cuisine sur le buffet et le met sous la gorge de l'autre gentleman. Un regard noir est ensuite échangé entre les deux protagonistes et puis… :

COUIK !

**Séïshirô** : ET MERDE ! CETTE SALOPE A VOULU M'ÉGORGER ! JE SAIGNE !

**Hokuto **: _Pardon ! Pardon ! Paaaaaaardooooooon ! Arrête de saigner sur mon dallage ! Je passe pas la serpillière après toi !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_Elle ne sait donc rien faire correctement ?_

**Hokuto **: (Tente de rattraper le coup) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ZUT ! LES COOKIES ! _Comment on éteint un four ? AU FEEEUU !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_AU FEEEEEEEEEEUUUU ! APPELEZ LES POMPIERS ! JE VEUX VOIR ABSOLUMENT CE §£$µ$$ D'ACCESSOIRISTE QUI M'A COLLE UN FOUR MERDIQUE ! HOKUTOOOOOO ! TOUCHE PAS L'EXTINCTEUR, TU SAIS PAS T'EN SERVIR !

* * *

_

**Tokyo Babylon 5**

vol 8. REBIRTH scène 48 : Seïshiro va se faire crever l'œil : cette scène va résoudre un grand mystère… pourquoi l'œil droit et pas le gauche ?

**MÈRE DE YUYA :** (S'élance avec le couteau)

**Séïshirô** : (S'interpose entre Subaru et la femme… il se fait ensuite crever l' œil)

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _MAIS QUELLE CONNE ! J'AVAIS DIS LE GAUCHE ! PAS LE DROIT !_

**MÈRE DE YUYA :** _beeeeen… ta gauche ou ma gauche ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Je vais tous les tuer, je vais tous les tuer, je vais tous les tuer, et puis je vais me tuer…_

**MÈRE DE YUYA :** _Beeeen… qu'est ce que je fais ? Il a déjà perdu l'œil, je fais quoi !_

**Séïshirô** : _Bobo…_

Ce qui explique donc le fameux mystère de l'œil droit de Séïshiro…  
Après ce qui vient de se passer, Seïshiro, qui venait de s'évanouir, pas à la vue de son sang ou le fait d'avoir mal, mais parce que la réalisatrice venait de lui donner un coup spectaculaire sur le crâne avec la première caméra qui lui tombait sous la main, il fut donc conduit aux urgences… Subaru, après avoir calmé la réalisatrice qui allait se pendre au plafond, joua le rôle du pauv' gosse désespéré et mal dans sa peau qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son vieux devenir borgne à sa place (**Subaru** : _Ben tant mieux justement ! ; _**Kishû**_ : Toutes façons, toi aussi tu seras borgne dans X Non ! ; _**Subaru** : _Pas moi ! Pourquoi ?_). Il frappait comme un malade sur la porte des urgences en criant le nom de son ami :

**Subaru** : SEISHIRO ! SEISHIROOOOOOO !

**CHIEN AU LOIN :** _WAF ! WAF ! WAF !_

Sauf que ce qui était pas prévu, c'est qu'une infirmière ouvrit la porte à ce moment là et Subaru lui décocha un magnifique coup de poing à la mâchoire : résultat, une nurse KO… la chef débarqua 5 secondes après et commença à l'engueuler :  
« ABRUTTI ! ON FAIS PAS AUTANT DE BRUIT DANS UN HÔPITAL ! SURTOUT PAS PRÈS DE LA SALLE D'OPÉRATION ! »

**Subaru** : _Pardon ! Pardon !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Cette §§ !µ$ù¤$ù a complètement cassé ma scène ! QUE QUELQU'UN LA BUTE !

* * *

_

**Tokyo Babylon 6**

vol 9. NEWS scène 38 : Après avoir bousillé son appart en faisait des trous dans les murs, Subaru, encouragé (ou plutôt forcé) par Hokuto, alla donc à l'hôpital pour s'excuser auprès de Seï. Subaru fut pardonné, et sa mission consista d'aller chercher des donuts bon marché pas loin. Après une discussion sérieuse entre Hokuto et Seï, cette dernière lui propose de lui apporter des magazines pour le distraire :

**Hokuto** : Je vais t'apporter des magazines ! Les plus érotiques que je trouve !

**Séïshirô** : _Non, en fait tu vois, je suis pas d'humeur à ce genre de trucs en ce moment… apporte moi plutôt le dernier « Fan 2 » ou le Femme Actuelle hors série sur les crèmes épilatoires…_

**Hokuto :** (Complètement sans voix)

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** (Complètement sans voix aussi, sauf qu'elle s'apprête à sauter par-dessus le 5ème)

* * *

vol 9. NEWS scène 68 : Les paparazzis ayant pris d'assaut l'hôpital, Seïshiro fini donc par se planquer sur le toit (quel lâche !). Enfin, il regarde de haut (ben, c'est normal, il est sur le toit…) les policiers au pied de l'immeuble en fumant sa clope : sa prochaine réplique est « notre pari est bientôt achevé, Subaru ». Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche... 

**Séïshirô** : …………

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_Ben quoi ! T'as donné ta langue au chat ?_

**Séïshirô** : _C'est que… C'est… j'ai le vertige !_

Après cette affreuse trahison de la part de Seï, Kishû tenta de forcer le caméraman à lui tirer dessus pendant que Seï-chan, blanc comme un linge, se raccrochait comme il pouvait au grillage, Hokuto essayant de le rassurer… et Subaru, qui lui seul arrivait à exercer un certain contrôle sur la Réalisatrice, de l'empêcher de se tirer dessus à bout portant, même si le flingue est vide…

* * *

vol 10. PAIRE scène 57 : AAAAAAAAAhhhhhh ! Voici donc la SUBLIME scène finale ou Subaru réalise qu'il aime Seïshiro : 

**Subaru** : _(larmes lui noyant les yeux et coulant sur ses joues)_ J'… J'aime donc Seïshiro…

**Kishû **: _OOOOOOOOOhhhhhh ! QUE C'EST BEAU ! ON LA REFAIT !_

**Subaru** : _(larmes lui noyant encore les yeux et coulant sur ses joues)_ J'… J'aime donc Seïshiro…

**Kishû** : _ENCORE !_

**Subaru** : _(larmes lui noyant toujours les yeux et coulant sur ses joues)_ J'… J'aime donc Seïshiro…

PRISE 458… ACTION !

**Subaru** : _J'ai… les yeux complètement rouges et enflés ! Ca piiiiiique !_

À force d'avoir joué cette prise un certain nombre de fois, Subaru avait attrapé une conjonctivite…

* * *

**Tokyo Babylon 7**

vol 11. END scène 24 : Cette scène se déroula parfaitement bien, trop bien aux yeux de la réalisatrice même… tout était normal jusqu'à ce que tout bascule de l'autre côté du miroir… pour l'instant, Subaru se reçoit la pâtée de toute une vie :

**Séïshirô** : Pourquoi n'essaies tu pas de te battre correctement ?

**Subaru** : Seï… shiro

**Séïshirô** : Pourquoi ton regard est il si triste ? Tu penses que je t'ai trahi ? Pourtant, c'est le genre de chose qui arrive tout les jours au détour des rues de Tokyo… (etc…) je vais te tuer, et tu vas rejoindre tous les gens que j'ai tué… parmi eux se trouve la petite fille que j'ai tué il y a sept ans… adieu…

Voici maintenant le moment fatidique où la grand-mère de Subaru, dite Lady Suméragi, envoie un Shikigami pour sauver son petit fils ; puis l'illusion de Seïshiro détruite et une vision de la Lady évanouie au milieu d'une assemblée d'Ômnyoji, un miroir brisé à la main (sept ans de malheur… quelle andouille… MAIS C'EST VRAI ! SEPT ANS PLUS TARD Y A LA FIN DU MONDE ! JE VIENS DE LE RÉALISER À L'INSTANT ! ):

**Séïshirô** : Hum, elle savait qu'en brisant l'illusion d'un Sakurazukamori, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne…

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _AAAAAAAaaaaaah ! Je craque !_

**Le trio de magiciens** : _HEEEEEIIIIIIN ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_TOUT ÇA ÉTAIT TROP PARFAIT ! OÙ EST LE PIÈGE ? HEIN ! HEIN ! JE PARIE QUE LE CLAN SUMERAGI ET SAKURAZUKAMORI A JURÉ MA MORT !_

**Hokuto** : _EEEEEhhh ! Elle s'évanouit ! Faites quelque chose !_

**Subaru** : _Des sels ! Des sels ! Seïshiro-saaaan !_

**Séïshirô** : _Mais… j'ai que des clopes et un briquet sur moi…_

**Subaru** : _IL FAUT LUI LEVER LES JAMBES !_

**Hokuto** : _Apportez de l'eeeeaaaaauuuu !_

**Séïshirô** : _Subaru ! T'es un véritable secouriste !_

**Subaru** : _ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN ARRÊT CARDIAQUE !_

**Séïshirô** : _Eeeh ! Elle saigne du nez !_

**Subaru** : _Elle fait une hémorragie interne ! Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !_

**Séïshirô** : _Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital !_

**Hokuto** : _KISHÛ ! TU PEUX PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT ! T'ES TROP JEUNE ET EN PLUS, T'AS MÊME PAS FINI DE LIRE TOUS TES MANGAS ! ET PUIS EN PLUS, TU POURRAS MÊME PAS TERMINER X CLAMP ! PARCE QUE QUAND LE DERNIER VOLUME VA SORTIR, COMME CES IDIOTES DE MANGAKAS SONT TROP LENTES, TU SERAS VIEILLE ! FAUT QUE TU VIVES AU MOINS JUSQU'A 70 ANS POUR TERMINER LA SERIE ! TU NE SAURAS SINON JAMAIS SI KAMUI VA FINIR AVEC FÛMA _(pour ma part, j'espère une fin dans laquelle Kotori renaît et se marie avec Kamui...) _! ET TU NE VERRAS JAMAIS PLUS TON SUBARU À 23 ANS_ (après des heures de calculs et de relecture, j'en ai conclu que Subaru avait 23 ans dans X ! et dire que nous n'avons que7 ans de différence d'âge !) _! NI LE CHÉRIR ET EMBRASSER CONSTAMMENT ET À EN RECOUVRIR DE BAVE TES VOLUMES ! C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ? NE PLUS CROIRE QUE T'AS UNE CHANCE DE TE LE TAPER MÊME SI C'EST UN PERSO DE MANGA ?_

**Subaru** : _HOKUTO-CHAN ! COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! DANS UNE TELLE SITUATION EN PLUS !_

**Séïshirô** : _Ho… Hokuto… c'était… magnifique… sniff…. MAIS SUBARU-KUN EST À MOI !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Tu as raison Hokuto ! Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre comme ça ! Sinon, jamais je ne verrai une suite pour mon bel exorciste ! JE VAINCRAI ET JE VIVRAI ! (jusqu'à avoir fini la série X Clamp…)_

**Subaru** : _MAIS ÇA A MARCHÉ ? LE PIRE C'EST QUE ÇA A MARCHÉ_ !

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_ J'étais aveuglée par le fait de vouloir réussir cette série, au détriment de vous tous… pardonnez-moi… je vous aime !_

**Le trio** : _OOOOOOoooooohhhh !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :**_Surtout toi Subaru-kun, t'es trop caaaaaanon à 23 ans !_

**Subaru** : _Ah ! Heu……_

**Séï & Hokuto** : _Halte au favoritisme !

* * *

_

**Hokuto** : _Bravo Kishû ! Tu t'en es tirée comme une chef !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Oui, bon, à part quelques complications…._

**Hokuto** : _Tu sais quoi ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Non, mais tu vas me le dire de toute façon…_

EXPLOSIONS/SERPENTINS/CONFETTIS/CHAPÔPOUINTU

**Le trio** : _SURPRIIIIISE !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _KOA ! KOA ! KOA !_

**Hokuto** : _Dis-lui toi Subaru !_

**Subaru** : _On voulait se faire pardonner de t'avoir rendue…_

**Séï & Hokuto** : _… hystérique ; chiée ; chtarbée ; et on en passe…_

**Hokuto** : _Devine quoi ? Devine quoi ? On a tourné un film ! Et devine qui est l'héroïne ?_

**Séïshirô** : _Subaru ?_

**Subaru** : _Moi ? « Héroïne » ? Je suis pas le caméraman ?_

**Hokuto** : _Seï ! J'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès !_

**Subaru** : _Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il plaisante ! #je pense#_

**Séïshirô**: _Non ! Je plaisantais pas !_

**Hokuto** : _Heureusement ! C'est MOI !_

**Séïshirô**: _Qui toi ?_

**Hokuto** : _Ben MOI l'héroïne !_

**Séïshirô**:_ "Moi Lolita…."_

**Hokuto** : _Bref ! Admire la pro !_

**Subaru** : Bravo Hokuto !

**Séïshirô**: _Ça rime ! C'est trop !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Oooooooh ! Je vous remerciiiie ! C'est si gentil ! Laissez-moi tous vous embrasser pour fêter ça !_

**Séïshirô**: _Oui ! Subaru, embrassons nous pour célèbrer l'occasion !_

**Subaru **: _HEIN ?_

LUMIÈRES ! MOTEUR ! ACTION !

* * *

**(Bon, bah y'était sensé y'avoir une zoulie image juste là XD mais comme y prend pas en compte... donc, je vais vous décrire le dessin : ceci est présenté comme la bobine d'un film qu'on déroule, donc avec les cadres noir sur le côté... Hokuto en est l'héroïne, évidemment elle est habillée avec un kawaii costume de chat rose, avec la queue et les oreilles assorties... bah forcément, ça se vend par paire ces trucs XD. Et... elle danse... oui oui, genre 'tagada tsouin tsouin'... MAIS SOUDAIN ! Elle se tourne violemment vers le spectateur, rouge de colère (?), un poisson dans le bec... heu, la gueule plutôt', et se rapproche de plus en plus... son oeil dans l'avant dernière case brille d'une lueur étrange et... FIN.**

**J'ai réutilisé cette piz pour la suite de l'histoire XD... merci de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici -**,**-')**

**

* * *

**

**Séïshiro** : _Mince ! Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons un problème technique ! Nous allons devoir rendre l'antenne …_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Eeeeeeh ! Que s'est-il passé !_

**Séïshiro** : _En fait, Subaru a trouvé qu'Hokuto était habillée comme une plouc, alors elle a pris la mouche… nous avons en direct un superbe match de catch entre frère et sœur… nous débattrons des problèmes et conflits familliaux dans notre prochaine émission !_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Mais…. C'est pas une émission ! C'est une séance ciné !_

**Les jumeaux** : _AU SECOOOOUUURS ! IL/ELLE M'AGRESSÉ ! MÊME PAS VRAAAAAIIIIIII !  
_(Bref, on sait pas qui parle…)

**Séïshiro** : _À propos Kishû, on se demandait si tu voudrais pas être la réalisatrice de notre prochaine série à succès ?_

**KISHÛ LA RÉALISATRICE :** _Laquelle ?_

**Séïshiro** : _Ben X Clamp pardi !_

**Subaru** : _Kishûûûû ! À l'aide !_

**Hokuto** : _Kishû ? Où est-elle ?_

**Séïshiro** : _Elle était là y'a une seconde !_

**Hokuto :** _Une nouvelle envie suicidaire ?_

D'après les dernières nouvelles, des témoins l'auraient aperçu aux alentours du Groënland …

**Le trio Babyloniens philosophes** : _À plus tout le monde ! Bon, faut qu'on rattrape Kishû avant qu'elle fasse une autre connerie !_

(Maintenant, elle est à Hawaii kawaii… ; Hawaii kawaii, on répète ! mdr, lol)

**OWARI.**

**

* * *

**

**Merci infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'ici -**.**- arigatôôôôôôôôôôôô ! ç.ç**


End file.
